


Unlucky Dove

by BunnyR



Series: Psychonautsss :D [2]
Category: Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Donatella doesn’t show up until the last sentence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyR/pseuds/BunnyR
Summary: Augustus broke his leg the day they were cursed.
Relationships: Augustus Aquato/Donatella Aquato
Series: Psychonautsss :D [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995871
Kudos: 6





	Unlucky Dove

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I found the li-po doc, and I don’t think it should be considered canon. So I wrote my interpretation of the day they were cursed. I think I did ok.

he was barely 10 years old.

  
“Augustus! Get down from there!” His mother called, but the boy didn’t listen. His siblings had teased him about his fear of heights. But no longer! An acrobat couldn’t be afraid of heights! He had practiced for so long on the ground. And now, it was time to attempt the Starbound Dove, the newest of performances to be shown at the circus.

A cartwheel on the tightrope. Then an aerial into a triple backflip. Below, he heard his mother shouting at him, and his siblings had begun to take notice. But he didn’t really pay attention. He blocked them out. And he was perfect. Until he wasn’t of course. 

-

Augustus sat on his bed, and huffed. “I didn’t mean to fall! Why can’t I practice?” 

“Because you broke your leg numbskull! You’re lucky that Papa was able to leviate you before anything else broke! You could’ve died!” His sister Marinie replied from her bunk. 

He rolled his eyes, before she dropped a pillow on his head. 

“Chill out, besides you know I’d give just about anything to get out of practice.”

“Wanna trade?” He asked sarcastically.

Marinie snorted as she opened the door and left the caravan.

-

his head felt fuzzy… and his mouth felt dry… had he fallen asleep? He sat up in bed. The sun had already set, and he could faintly smell cooked meat and vegetables in the air. He looked around quickly, finding his eldest brother Alegrean hiking stick. It was the closest thing he had to a crutch. 

Augustus hobbled out of the caravan, and almost fell on his face, but regained his balance quickly. He could see the a dim bonfire where his siblings sat, but he could also see someone else…. who was that going into his parents tent? The figure wasn’t very old, but couldn’t’ have been one of his siblings. 

He made his way to the others, who sat talking about the progress they had made at their respective performance. Alegrean and Felicity had been working on the Swans descent for almost a month, while Giorgio and Marinie had started work on the spiders kiss. D’artangan and Renae were about half way through the Drifting Butterfly. But with his leg broken, there was nothing he could work on. 

He grabbed a bowl of the stew, before sitting down and chopping on his bread angrily. Dart gave him a pat on the back. “Auggie, we all get hurt sometimes! And you're so uptight, a break might be good for you!” He laughed. 

“Haha very funny Dart. I only broke my leg so you guys would stop picking on me…”

Renae pulled him into a hug. “Awww, don’t worry! We’re your siblings!” She said, before giving Augustus a noogie. “It’s our job to make fun of you!”

“It was still rather irresponsible of you.” Alegrean said. “It could’ve been much worse than a broken leg.”

“Don’t be so hard on him. You were like that when you were his age.” Felicity shot back.

“You can always use this time to get better at your powers, god knows you need it.” Giorgio mumbled, before Marinie threw herself around him. “That’s a great idea!”

Augustus found himself becoming less and less tense as the conversation continued.

And then they heard shouting. 

-

Alegrean was the first to stand. He walked right into his parents tent with determination, only to flee a second after entering with terror in his eyes. 

“Galochio.” Was all he was able to mutter. Felicity rushed to his aid, but the others shared uneasy looks. If a Galochio was here, that meant nothing but trouble.

It began to rain as the man left. He was rather short, but there was a venom in his eyes. Augustus hid behind Giorgio as the man scanned over them all. Then he smiled with hideous intent, and walked away.

-

It was like a dam broke. Because one really did. They all heard a loud crash, and saw the dam above the valley begin to crack. 

As quickly as he could, Augustus hobbled over to the caravan. It was one of the tallest structures in the valley, and he would need the height. Though his foot seared with pain, he didn’t stop climbing until he reached the top. The thought of being so high made his knees tremble. But there wasn’t enough time to wait. His next thought turned to his siblings.

he saw them down below, but they couldn’t hear him. Marinie was the first to go down as she noticed her brother on the caravan. She waved to him and was immediately pulled under by something in the water. D’artangan was second, leaping to rescue his sister. Giorgio tried to stop him but to no avail. And one by one, he saw his siblings get pulled under, and the sinking feeling that he was next began to grow. 

-

Amaria was clutching onto the ladder for dear life, but had to keep climbing. The water wasn’t just going to stop because she was petrified. It hadn’t for her children, and it wouldn’t for her.

As she managed to pull herself to the top of the tower, she scanned the water below. Dark shapes of trees and bodies littered the water. But something caught her eye as the rain only beat down harder. Augustus clutching onto the side of the sinking caravan. She tried to scream for him, but he couldn’t hear her. So she called out in a different way. He turned and waved to her as he heard the voice of his mother in his mind. She was going to pass out soon. She knew it. But she had to try. With all of her remaining energy, she lifted her youngest son from his hiding spot and pulled him towards her. 

Tears stained their faces, and were indistinguishable from the rain, as they held each other. “Ma-mama…” he sobbed. “They’re gone… Giorgio… Renae… Alegrean… they’re all gone…”

She could say nothing, and simply wept as she held her only living child. 

-

It was a curse, Amaria had explained. The Galochio had visited, saying they wished to stop the ill will between the families. But that hadn’t been the case of course. In one last ditch effort to kill off the Aquatos, a curse was placed on the family. And it wouldn’t do much, had they not had been in a valley below a major dam. A set of explosives later, and the entire circus had flooded in mere seconds. 

As long as the Aquatos were known, they would be in danger. So there was no other choice but to pack whatever remained, and leave for a new circus. Smaller, with less eyes on it. And it was there that young Augustus Aquato met fellow acrobat Donatella.


End file.
